


Day 15: Cats

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, Day 15, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 15 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Day 15: Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here’s day 15 for all of you I hope to get 16 and 17 out by the end of the day so that tomorrow I’ll be all caught up.

Damian loved animals especially cats so it came to no ones surprise when he came home with a whole litter of them in a box. But what did surprise them was that within the box there was a tinny cat curled around a ring. 

•••

At the same time across the world there was a little 10 year old girl gardening on her balcony when she looked out to the park and saw that her favorite tree was to be cut down. She quickly rushed over and began asking tons of questions as to why and she found out that the small tree was dying and that if it didn’t go down then it could hurt the rest of the park. Though she was sad about the outcome she understood the need but she promised the men that she would plant two trees near by one in the same spot and one on her balcony. When Marinette returned home she rushed to tell her parents her plan and they agreed. It took till the planting of the trees but early the next morning Marinette would swear that she saw a swarm of ladybugs on her roof, but instead she found a pair of earrings. 

•••

Both children Grew up not knowing what these pieces of jewelry were but Marinette never took the earrings out and Damian named the cat Alfred and kept his ring on at all times. On their respective 12th birthdays the Kwamis popped out and spent a year teaching them of their respective paths. Though the Kwamis didn’t like that they were separated they knew that their wearers would need to be separated until the huge evil arose. 

•••

So Marinette fought Hawkmoth alone and after 2 years took him down thinking she would be done with superhero business she finally told her parents of where she went. And their small family celebrated the safety of their daughter and taught her of her mothers history within an organization that had wanted to control the Miraculous. Marinette then learned that she was not done with her superhero business as she had at least one more enemy to face.

•••

Damian already had training from both his parents and he used it to the best of his ability when he was out with his family. Damian wasn’t allowed to go out as Robin until he turned 15 but that didn’t stop him by the time he was 13 he and plagg were going out and taking care of the smaller things before his father could worry and was home before parole was over. Eventually Damian made a new name for himself and then he gave it up not knowing that eventually he would take it up again. 

•••

It took a lot of work for both Marinette and Damian but their story started with a box of cats and a swarm of ladybugs.


End file.
